Particularly in automotive applications, electrical or electronic circuits or power semiconductors or other electronic or electrical components are used, the heat loss of which has to be dissipated by heat sinks during operation. Usually, the heat sinks are composed of aluminum because of its good heat conduction properties, while the circuit is formed by a copper-based circuit board or comparable carriers. In order to ensure a good heat dissipation, cooling channels are provided in the aluminum heat sinks. However, the production of the cooling channels in the aluminum heat sink is associated with complexity, while extrusion methods for forming the cooling channels require an aluminum composition, the soldering behavior of which is not optimal.
It is therefore an object of the disclosure to provide a possibility that enables cooled circuits to be produced in a simple manner.